mexicandrugcartelswikiaorg-20200213-history
Mexicandrugcartels Wiki
Welcome to the Mexican Drug Cartels Wiki The Mexican Drug War has raged officially since 2006 and has killed thousands of people. This wiki will attempt to compile as much information about the conflict in one place for easy access and all contributions are welcome. WARNING: some photos on this wiki's pages depict scenes of death that some readers may find disturbing, these images are not meant to cause offence towards anyone, they are simply there to depict the reality of what has happened and with some dignity towards the victims. The Structure of the Mexican Drug Cartels The Drug Cartels organisation structure is similar to the La Cosa Nostra crime families that operate on the eastern seaboard of the united states. for the purposes of this paragraph I will use The Sinaloa Cartel. *The Boss (El Jefe) is the highest position in the drug catel; they are the most powerful Drug Lord out of the drug lords below. they are in charge of several Drug Lords and this position carries the most heat from law enforcement. an example of a Cartel Jefe is Joaquin Guzman Loera, the current boss of the Sinaloa Cartel. *Drug lords (Capos): This is the second highest position in any drug cartel; they are the second in command of a drug cartel they are responsible for supervising the entire drug industry, appointing territorial leaders, making alliances, passing on the Jefe's orders and planning high-profile executions. an example of a drug lord is Ismael Zambada Garcia the right hand man of Guzman Loera. *Lieutenants (Lugartenientes): The third highest position in the drug cartel organization; they are responsible for supervising and passing on orders to the sicarios and halcones within their own territory (La Plaza). They are allowed to carry low-profile executions without permission from their Drug Lord. This position is the most senior position on the frontline, they command the lower ranks in gunbattles and give orders. an example of a Lieutenant is Manuel Torres Felix a member of Zambada Garcia's faction. *Hitmen (Sicarios): They are the armed group within the drug cartel; they are responsible for carrying out assassinations, beheadings, kidnappings, thefts, extortions, operating protection rackets, and defending their turf from the rival cartels and the military. Sicarios are commonly seen wearing balaclavas, armed with AK-47s and AR-15s and driving around in SUVs/Pick Up Trucks with other members riding in the cargo bay. *Falcons (Halcones): Considered the "eyes and ears" of the streets, the falcons are the lowest rank position in any drug cartel. They are responsible for supervising and reporting on the activities of the Mexican military and of their rival groups, smuggling drugs and basically carrying out low paid work. Halcones are most likely to get killed as they do the most dangerous work. Examples of Halcones are Felix Gamez Garcia and his Uncle Barnabas Gamez Castro they were members of the Sinaloa Cartel and they were captured and decapitated by a rival cartel. "Chainsaw Beheading Video – Sinaloa Cartel Members Decapitated in Mexico" is on www.bestgore.com. The Cartels of Mexico This wiki will cover every drug cartel operating in Mexico. Since February 2010, the major cartels have aligned in two factions. Sinaloa Cartel Faction The Sinaloa Cartel 1989-present The Jalisco New Generation Cartel 2009-present The Gulf Cartel 1970's-present The Knights Templar Cartel 2011-present Los Zetas Cartel Faction The Los Zetas Organization 1999-present The Tijuana Cartel 1989-present The Juarez Cartel 1970's-present Extinct Cartels The Beltrán-Leyva Cartel 2008-2010 collapsed after the death of Boss Arturo Beltrán Leyva on 16th December 2009. The death of Arturo Beltran Leyva meant the Beltran Leyva had lost a powerful leader, their finances took a massive hit, they lost their territory and lucrative drug trafficking routes to larger cartels. all of these factors lead to the ultimate collapse of the Beltran Leyva Cartel. La Familia Michoacana Cartel 2006-2011 collapsed after the death of Boss Nazario Moreno González on 9th December 2010 and the arrest of Jesus de Jose Mendez Vargas on 21st June 2011. They were replaced by The Knights Templar Cartel. Latest activity Category:Browse